Business Ideas
=Business ideas based on a new product/service or those with little or no market penetration= New Consumer Products Augmented Reality Beauty Blindness Goggles The beauty and appearance of people impact behavior and thinking in significant and seemingly unhelpful ways. Research has found that across genders the presence or absence a person's beauty can impact how they are treated in personal and professional interactions. These goggles display an avatar in place of an image of the person, thereby eliminating the psychological impact of appearance. Christians might wear them to avoid temptation. Anyone might wear them to reveal the depth of impact beauty has on their lives or to live free from such impact. Businesses might use them to allow for better, more rational, interactions and HR decisions. Automatic Bean Cooker Uncooked beans can be a cheap source of protein and calories. Reducing the hassle of soaking and cooking them can enable more people to enjoy these as part of their diet. Automatic Brushing and Flossing System This device makes good dental hygiene effortless. The user puts this mouth guard-like device in their mouth and it cleans all teeth automatically, without being manipulated or moved by hand. The same or different mouth piece is placed in the mouth to deliver jets of water that clean between the teeth like flossing. Clock with Bible Chimes Sell clocks that play different verses from the bible for hourly and/or quarter hourly chimes. The clocks could also be connected to the internet to play short messages from favorite online ministries. Smoking Cessation Implant When the patient begins smoking, the implant releases into the body an agent that causes flu-like symptoms. The negative response functions as punishment based operant conditioning and reduces the pleasure from smoking. Reusable Diaper Washer Help parents save money by making reusable diapers less burdensome to handle. This device cleans the reusable diaper without mess or hassle. Robotic Tree Trimmer This device climbs a tree and cuts off small portions enabling a homeowner to rent for their tree trimming needs. UV Sanitizing Food Cabinets Food packages in a grocery store are touched by numerous people with unclean hands. This cabinet shines UV light to kill harmful microbes. Windshield Frost Protector-Transparent Reusable Roll-on Sheet A transparent reusable roll-on sheet protects frost from binding to the car windshield. It is rolled on in the evening and rolled off in the morning. RFID Item Locator RFID tags are placed on items commonly lost. With use of directional detectors placed around the residence, the user can go to their computer to locate the tagged and lost item. Alternatively the user can take a handheld proximity detector around the house to find the lost item. Exercise Motivating TV The TV motivates exercise by operating conditional upon the exercise level of the viewers. The system may interact with pedometers, heart rate monitors, or other sensors to determine the level of exercise the viewer completed that day. TV programs accessible and quality of viewing experience are restricted based on the level of past or present activity of the viewers. Shower on a Bike Biking to work can save money while improving personal health and protecting the environment. The downside is getting sweaty. This product is a cleaning system that you can carry on your bike which allows the bike rider to quickly and effectively get clean again. Window Air Conditioner and Fan in One This air conditioning unit saves energy and improves indoor air quality by including a fan component to exchange indoor out outdoor air when conditions are favorable. This could occur when the outside air temperature is closer to the thermostat setting than the indoor temperature. The fan could be used to quickly replace the warmer inside air until the outside vs inside temperature difference isn't enough to reach the set temperature as effectively as the air conditioner component could. Virtual Reality Complete Body Motion Tracking and Simulation System The user is placed in a suit like device that can both track motion and provide variable resistance for each motion. The user is suspended off the ground so that walking and running actions can be simulated and tracked as well. This device would allow for virtual sports, games, and exercise that is compelling and realistic. New Products or Equipment for Organizations Crew-less Sea Shipping Reduce costs and the treat to life posed by pirating by retrofitting shipping vessels so they can operate, in the open seas, without a crew. Debating with the Stars TV Program Bring rational argument and critical thinking back into the popular culture by having stars team up with experts to debate about pressing issues. Each team is randomly assigned the side of the debate to argue. Teams are judged based on the strength of their arguments and counterarguments. Video exercise verification system Using a system like the Xbox Kinect, verify and track the exercise that people are doing in a health club. Verified exercise could then be used to give health insurance discounts or other benefits to participants. Video Recording System for Auto Repair Shops Help auto mechanic repair shops add value and trust to their services by setting up systems to allow customers to view video recordings of their repairs. Automated Hand Washing System The user places their hands in the system and it washes, sanitizes, and dries the hands without requiring the user to scrub or move their hands. This system reduces the error and effort associated with hand cleaning and sanitizing. It could be used in clinical settings to reduce disease transmission and in public restrooms to increase hand washing rates. New Consumer Software and Websites Biofeedback Teaching Software This system monitors the users physiology (heart rate, skin conductivity, eye and body movement, etc.) to determine the course of action to maintain the optimum learning condition. When the physiological data suggest the user is in a suboptimal state to learn, it remedies the situation by instructing the user to perform certain tasks, like getting up and stretching, eating, taking a nap, or exercising. Depending on the physiological data the software might play certain songs that will help the user achieve the best disposition to learn. The software might also detect when it's time to review concepts instead presenting new material. Connect Internet Users Based on Web History A web browser add-on uses web history to connect the user to other users with similar interests. When a user goes to a search engine, the program offers to connect to other users who have searched for similar things, offering another means to getting the information desired. Digital Itemized Receipts Allow users to track the exact items they purchase by offering them a digital itemized receipt. This may be transferred to a cell phone at the register or presented at a banking site similar credit card purchases. The user could then choose to receive information and advertisement on products that would be superior based on user specified criteria such as price or quality. Users could also better track warranty information as well as view and generate product/service reviews. Event Chat System This system allows event attendees to chat, socialize, and interact with their mobile devices. The user enters a pin or scans a bar code at the event which allows them access to event forums and chat. This system will enable event attendees to interact in more meaningful ways than now possible. GPS Enabled Carpool Matching Using GPS a person's schedule and commuting routes are recorded. This data is used to suggest carpooling partners. The data could also be used to provide spontaneous ridesharing matches. A ride seeker indicates their origin,destination, and schedule. The software then contacts individuals likely to be taking a complimentary route to see if they would like to offer a ride for free or fee. The site could then get a commission on ride matches. Inclusion of social networking data in matching criteria could add security and intrique to the system. Game Console Fitness Competitions Between Teams Motivate exercise through internet team competition based on game console systems like the Wii that detect large body motions. Teams that have the most activity or highest regimen compliance score points and win prizes. Mood and Purpose Matching Music Player This service plays music that matches the users mood or desire for psychological impact. It plays the best song selection for any moment by asking the user to specify their mood, or the desired effect they want the music to have (i.e. to motivate for studying, cheer up, motivate to exercise, etc.) The algorithm that matches the songs works based on the average person or detailed information about the particular user gained from history or survey. Open Medical Decisions Site Patients put their medical records on this Wikipedia-like site. Users of the site collaborate to make diagnosis and treatment decisions. An information integrity system prohibits contributions that don't appropriately cite an authoritative source. Personal Comedy Profiler and Content Aggregator This web site determines the type of comedy the user finds most enjoyable and presents them with links to compatible free and premium content. The site would generate revenue from ads as well as commission on media that is sold when available. The comedy profile could be determined by survey and feedback on content viewed. Spontaneous Live Project Teaming Web Site This site, similar to random chat sites, would join strangers to do projects that make the world a little better. People could team up live on editing wikipedia articles, populating web site databases on churches and church events, error checking charity web sites, brainstorming solutions to problems, or participating in distributed work systems like that being done with Kepler data and protein folding where people use the human capacity to recognize patterns for the advancement of research. In addition to traditional ad revenue, the product of these teams may be a revenue source by creating projects that solve business problems, provide market intelligence, or create an effective advertising impression. SOS Cell Phone App In an emergency this cell phone app notifies other users near you of your distress. Emergency officials can also use this software to send warnings and instructions to people based on their location. USB Small WiFi Network Password Update Program This program allows residential WiFi users to increase the security of their network by changing their router passwords frequently and easily. The program prompts the user when a period of time has passed and it's necessary to change pre-shared connection passwords. It then creates a new long, random character password which is sent to a USB drive. The drive is inserted into connecting computers to update the connection password with one click. New Software for Organizations Online Ad Targeting with Digital Receipt Data The value of online ads could be increased through precise targeting based on digital receipt information of items regularly purchased that consumers opt to share. The system would enable consumers to choose which purchase data they would like to share and the criteria the resulting ads should meet(i.e. products/services with lower price, higher quality etc., rational data-centric ads or comedy ads etc.) Besides receiving more relevant information, consumers could be motivated by access (financed by higher ad revenue) to site content presently subscription based or behind pay walls. National Freight Routing Coordination Program Reduce empty miles, total miles driven, partial loads, and fuel costs by coordinating fleet locations and freight delivery amongst businesses in a particular location or nationally. Instead of semis traveling with partial or empty loads they can pick up and deliver other freight along the same or similar route. The software would calculate the routes and deliveries that offer the highest efficiency while maintaining the appropriate schedules. Web Article Comments Sentence by Sentence This software enables commenters to link their comments to a particular sentence of the article they are commenting on. A reader of the article could then be able to click on a sentence of interest to view comments on that particular statement or claim. Web Comments Credibility Scoring System Web article comments are often trivial and unhelpful. This system would use author education and experience as a means to score comments. Comments that come from expert authors could be viewed first thereby increasing the value of comments and the time users spend on a site. Author data could come from coordination with existing social networks like Facebook or the creation of a separate service. The validity of education and experience claims could be reinforced by peer review through rating of comments and profiles. In addition an algorithm could look at the structure and complexity of the language of comments on an article and an author's comment history to determine the most worthwhile comments. New Consumer Services Discipline Free Retirement Savings Many lack the self control to save for retirement. Help them to save by offering binding contractual obligations that automatically deduct retirement from their income and restrict lines of credit. Discipline Free Giving The temptation to consume more than is necessary rather than give more to charity is overwhelming for many. Offer binding contractual agreements that force the distribution to charity of income in excess of what a modest lifestyle requires. Dual-Pool Health Insurance Reduce insurance and health care costs by offering dual-pool insurance. Friends, family, or church members agree to be responsible for some portion of the health expenses of an individual either immediately or in a cascading fashion. They form one pooling of the expenses. The second pool is the traditional pooling insurance companies do among all like holders of a policy. This approach could be helpful in that it creates an incentive to control costs even after a deductible is reached because someone in the beneficiaries social network will end up paying more. This also motivates healthy behaviors for the same reason. Ideally this approach would be joined with a health car advocate service that chooses care on behalf of the stressed out patient and family who often aren't in a position to be rational consumers. Sanitized Grocery Delivery Food in grocery stores is touched by numerous people with unclean hands. This service not only saves the customer time through online shopping and delivery, it sanitizes the delivered products to ensure poor public hygiene doesn't get the family sick. Windshield Frost Removal Service Remove frost from customers' car windows in the morning using hot liquid sprayer. Sell service by the month. New Services for Organizations Coordinating Volunteer Activities for Employee Development Employee volunteer programs can improve morale and help employees develop new competencies. Maximize these benefits for business clients by coordinate volunteer activities and projects for their workers. Economic Development Services Develop the economies of poor communities around the world in exchange for debt, and access to mineral and land resources. Essentially your services would bypass local politics and corruption by spending revenue from sale of resources on economic development. In one form a government would be selling oil and mining rights not for money but for development. Neighborhood Thermal Imaging Survey Obtain thermal imagery of neighborhoods to determine building envelope deficiencies of residences. Thermal cameras are elevated above a neighborhood with UAV, long pole, conventional aircraft, and "drive by" methods to obtain data at a low cost per building. This data is then sold to contractors and energy consultants to allow them to more easily target and sell customers. 24/7 Employee For many businesses being open 24 hrs isn't economical. This business lets other businesses effectively be open 24 hrs a day for a fee. At the door of each establishment would be the businesses phone number and a sign saying "We're never closed. Give us 15 minutes and $15. We'll be there". The client business's phone number could also transfer to an answering service that makes that sale and transfers the information to the company. Someone would then go to the client business to assist their customer. This could be ideal for retail stores though other businesses may be clients as well. Lease Public School Space to Entrepreneurs Help school budgets by leasing school spaces not in use, after hours or during the summer, to entrepreneurs looking for a means to present their products and services to the public. International Crime Witness Web Site This site allows law enforcement agencies around the planet to report a crime where witnesses are being sought. The general population signs up for notification of requests for information that they may have based on their location history. The user can then forward any pictures, video, or recollections that may be helpful. =Business Ideas by Industry= Agriculture, Forestry, Fishing and Hunting Mining Other business ideas available Construction Home Air Leak Sealing Service Seal air leaks in doors and windows. Refer other obvious issues to contractors for cost effective services. Heated Driveways-Sell and Install Heated driveways can save time and injury by keeping them free from snow. Sell and install for new construction or driveway repaving projects. Manufacturing Wholesale Trade Retail Trade Personal Journal Software Help people live their lives with purpose by selling software that facilitates giving a daily account of life. The software allows free writing but can also prompt the user for responses to specific questions. For example, it can ask specific questions that help the user reflect on their walk with God. The program also facilitates video journaling. Transportation and Warehousing Information Local Church News Web Site Inform people of all the events happening at area churches. Highlight the good works local Christians are doing. Provide online versions of weekly church bulletins. Make available prayer requests. Finance and Insurance Real Estate and Rental and Leasing Professional, Scientific, and Technical Services Waste Value Management Consulting Service Help businesses ensure they are handling discarded materials in the most economical way. Coordinate contracts to pickup recyclable and reusable items. Pool businesses, that are near each other, in material recovery contracts to obtain more favorable pricing. Management of Companies and Enterprises Administrative and Support and Waste Management and Remediation Services Garden Tilling and Planting Service Help people setup gardens by getting them started. An emphasis on vegetable gardens could help improve the diets of customers. Home Cleaning and Organizing Service Help people live more organized lives by cleaning disorganized homes and helping homeowners establish an effective system for document and item management. Home Network and Computer Security Consultant Help computer and internet users secure their computers and home networks. Setup secure connections to wireless routers. Ensure anti-virus and firewall software is installed on all computers. Create shortcut icons for often used web sites to prevent a miss-typed URL from taking the user to a phishing site. Christmas Decorating Service Design outdoor Christmas decoration schemes. Use graphics design and image editing software to create images of what a house or business would look like after being decorated. Sell the customer by presenting the images. Work in conjunction with landscaping companies. Garage Sale/Online Auction Assistance Help people get rid of their junk in the most beneficial way. Help or consult with setup and marketing of garage sales and online auctions. You could also make certain that unsellable items are properly disposed of and recycled or perhaps given away for free using online resources. Lawn Care Service Save people time and hassle by caring for their lawn. Snow Removal Service Remove snow from steps and sidewalks to keep customers safe and comfortable. Health Care and Social Assistance Arts, Entertainment, and Recreation Accommodation and Food Services Other Services (except Public Administration) Mobile Car Maintenance Service Provide oil changes, fluid checks, and service reminders door to door. Errand Runner for Professionals Pick up groceries, dry cleaning, restaurant delivery's for busy professionals trying to maximize their purposeful time. Educational Services Tutoring Service Help students learn better by sharing your expertise. Public Administration